Techniques for holding a remote conference among a plurality of communication devices have been proposed. For example, in a conventional communication system, a character conversion device executes a process of audio or voice recognition to convert utterances during the remote conference into character information. The character conversion device causes a display to display the character information with utterance history information. The utterance history information represents an amount of utterance or activeness of utterance, such as a word count.